Hime
Hime is the main character of the series. She is the second royal princess and the second daughter of the king of all monsters. Her real name is Lillianne. Appearance She appears as a young aristocratic woman with a tiarra wearing Gothic clothing. She have a long golden hair and a scary scarlet looking eyes. 'Personality' She dislike other people who calling her by her real name.She is not as arrogant as she is playful, and she does not flinch at the sight of violence.Her aristocratic nature is shown in her ability to leave hard labor to her servants without remorse. She is also not above destroying anything in her path to kill an enemy, she is only as physically strong as a normal human and sometimes requires that her servants get her out of trouble or help her defeat an enemy. She also does not hesitate to save her servants, even going as far as breaking the rules in order to do so. 'History' In the past she lost all her servants when Severin release zombies in her castle. From that day she keep in her mind that that will not happen again. Fighting Type The type of fighting skills use by this character. - Hime is using weapons to fight and defend herself. Weapons Chainsaw - She always using this weapon when she was fighting. She first use this when she fight Invisibleman. This weapon is her favorite. Character Database Hime.JPG|Hime Anime Character Database Relationships The relationship of this character to the other characters. Hiro Hiyorimi Hiro is Hime's Blood Warrior . She was save by him when some steal beams accidentally fall. Their relationship as Master and Servant are unquestionable. Hime seem to know that Hiro have a romantic feeling to her. Flandre Flandre is the most trusted and loyal servant of Hime Riza Wildman At first Riza hunt and accuse her to be the culprit on her brothers death but later after Hime explain the truth the relation between them is change. Although Riza is always hot headed. Hime sees Riza as a good person and a great warrior. Reiri Kamura At first her relation to Reiri is uncertain due to the fact that Reiri attack her in their first meeting and because she was a vampire. But after Hime help Reiri when she was vanished to her world she and Reiri seems getting along to each other. And when Hime needs Reiri's ability even without asking Reiri doing it in her free will. Although Reiri sometimes escaping when a problem is not going to good but she knows that she can rely to Reiri in anytime. Nakua Although their cold to each other and have different in beliefs but when it comes in problems they share the knowledge and courage to face that problem. Sawawa Hiyorimi She likes Sawawa because she is had all the qualities for being a perfect maid. And the other reason is she is great in cooking especially in making her tea.